


Rivals

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [62]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Elevator Sex, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Suggested by @serenasakura2:Rival lawyers, Vegeta and Bulma in an elevator on their way to the same court case where they are on opposing sides.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Kudos: 23





	Rivals

Their lips clashed as soon as the doors closed, tongues warring over whose was the dominant force in the exchange. 

Her fingers curled roughly in that nest of black, spiked hair. 

That evil tongue thrust itself down her throat, it’s owner chuckling darkly when he stole a surprised moan from her. 

“You’re so getting wrecked today,” she quipped, manicured fingered digging into his chest through the freshly-ironed shirt. 

Vegeta smirked as he ground his ever hardening cock between her thighs, the feeling sending shivers along his spine. “In your dreams, woman.”

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut! 


End file.
